Grass Types Taking Issue with SSB4
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: The starter Pokemon watched the Nintendo Direct for Super Smash Bros Four. They, especially the Grass-types, had a problem with it; lack of representation. And they are going to try to do something about it. Sorta.


Grass Types Taking Issue With SSB4

Somewhere in the heart of a modern Pokemon City, a large collection of Pokemon were gathered around a computer. They were all in their first stage and all of the Water, Fire, or Grass types. In other words, they were the Pokemon known as Starters. These Starter Pokemon were anxiously watching the Super Smash Bros Nintendo Direct, chattering all the while. As it neared the end, they started to bet on what Newcomers would be revealed.

"I bet we'll see Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening," declared Snivy.

Tepig shook his head. "Naw. If anyone from that game, it'll be Lucina."

"No, I don't think they'll reveal anyone from that game," Oshawott stated. "The new Donkey Kong game just came out, so it'll probably be Dixie Kong or something."

They watched the characters cycle through, anxiously awaiting the inevitable newcomer tacked on at the end. Their hearts soared as the 3D short at the end started, and they saw a familiar face gliding across the screen.

"YES!", Charmander exclaimed. "YES! I AM VICTORIOUS!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Squirtle cried in agony. "THIS IS THE WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

"Chill," Bulbasaur deadpanned. "It won't be the end of the world. Maybe you and Ivysaur are still coming back."

"I doubt it," sighed Cyndaquil. However, they soon spotted another familiar figure on the screen, causing Chimchar to exclaim "Yes! I knew it! Mewtwo's back! That's it, Piplup, pay up!"

"But its using a Water attack…", commented Mudkip. "I don't think Mewtwo can learn any of those."

"It can learn Water Pulse!", corrected Torchic.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can t-"

"Shut up!", exclaimed Fennekin. "It's not even Mewtwo!"

The starters stared at the screen. The shadowed figure was, in fact, not Mewtwo. It was Greninja. Froakie let out a loud "OH YEAH!", while Chikorita crossed her vines and chanted "Oh, please be Meganium, please be Meganium…"

All the Grass types waited anxiously. If a fully evolved Fire-type and Water-type had been announced, then a Grass-type was inevitable. Each desperately wanted their own final form to make it in.

However, the trailer proceeded to showcase Greninja and Charizard in battle, and then ended without a Grass-type Newcomer in sight. The others stood up and discussed the awesomeness of the Direct, but the Grass-types stared blankly at the screen. Finally, Snivy stated dramatically "We… have been robbed."

"Yep," Treecko replied. "We sure have."

"I don't believe this," Turtwig muttered. "I… I just can't."

Bulbasaur sighed. "Charmander will never let me live this down."

Chespin suddenly stood up, in front of the computer screen. "Just Charmander? No, more like the entire world! If this injustice stands, every Pokemon will believe us Grass-types are inferior to Water and Fire-types! Come on, let's do something about it!"

"What can we do?", asked a dejected Chikorita. "Write a letter to Nintendo or something?"

"Yes!", Chespin cried. "We shall write a letter and show everyone we are just as worth as our brethren! Who's with me!"

All the Grass-types raised a hand, vine, or fell on their back attempting to. Turtwig was helped up and the Grass-types planned out a letter. Bulbasaur typed it up. It went as follows-

_Dear Nintendo,_

_We noticed in your recent Super Smash Brothers Nintendo Direct a rather glaring issue. At the end, when the two Newcomers; Greninja and Charizard were displayed, that no Grass-type final form starter Newcomer appeared. This displays Grass-types as being less popular than or inferior to Fire and Water types. We take issue with this and implore you to change this ruling. In other words, please add a Grass-type final form starter as a playable character in the game._

_Thank you,_

_The Grass-types_

_PS, we recommend either Sceptile or Serperior as this candidate, as Generations Three and Five have yet to have playable representations in the Super Smash Brothers series._

The Grass-type Starters marveled at their handiwork. They hoped this would change things a bit.

"Wait," asked Snivy. "How will we get this to Nintendo?"

No one had any clue.

* * *

_**AN- I really do have a problem with this. I can see why Greninja and Charizard were chosen, but I do think its unfair that no Grass-type was chosen. I don't know if there is anything that can be done about this, other than hoping Nintendo is trolling us. In other words, I can't be the only one who was sure Greninja was Mewtwo at first, right? I think that was definitely Nintendo trolling us.**_

_**Thanks for reading! -Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
